ORANGE
by Cho Kwangrin
Summary: Ketika sungmin hamil dan kyuhyun tak ada disampingnya..saat Kyuhyun kembali, Ming menggodanya..KYUMIN YAOI/ONESHOOT


**ORANGE**

**Author:Champion Rin**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: tentuin aja sendiri(?)**

**Length:One Shoot**

**Summary: Ketika sungmin hamil dan kyuhyun tak ada disampingnya#apaan ini?Summary gagal#**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Sungmin,sungmin milik Kyuhyun,Kyumin milik KMS dan saya bukan milik siapa-siapa (?) eh…KEKEKEEKEK XD**

**::A/N:: ini hanya sedikit dari berbagai hal yang berkelebat dalam jiwa dan raga Author..entahlah..kalo boleh jujur lebih dari separo otak author sudah seutuhnya diisi oleh imajinasi-imajinasi tentang KYUMIN…couple ini sukses meng-invasi otak author..apalagi namja manis bernama LEE SUNGMIN, dia sudah membuat author gak memberi jatah malam pada kekasih hati author (Read:LEE DONGHAE) muehehehehe XD bisa dijambak Hyukjae dan KWANGMIN…sudahlah..pada akhirnya Author hanya berjodoh dengan Kwangmin~~… aku tak mau jadi orang ke-3..#BANYAK BACOT#**

**CEKIDOT**

**HAPPY READING**

_Hidup itu seperti sebuah jeruk_

_Sebelum kau mengupas kulitnya_

_Dan memakan tiap bulir-bulirnya_

_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu_

_Apakah itu manis?_

_Asam?_

_Atau pahit?_

Seorang Yeoja manis dengan baju longgar dan perut buncitnya kini tengah menyendiri dibalkon sebuah rumah mewah nan megah, mata foxinya menatap nanar langit yang bertabur bintang malam,

'indah' satu kata itu terlintas dipikirannya, namun sebagaimana pun keindahan dunia..semua itu takkan berarti apa-apa..karena orang yang dicintainya sekalipun tak ada disisinya. Apalah arti sebuah keindahan dalam suatu kehampaan? _That's nothing._

Tangan mulusnya yang putih seputih susu itu mengelus perutnya yang buncit, buah cintanya dengan suaminya kini telah tumbuh didalam rahimnya " Chagi..Eomma merindukan Appamu" suaranya begitu lirih, mata foxynya mengerjap memerhatikan perutnya seolah berbicara secara langsung dengan calon baru 2 hari ditinggal tugas oleh suami tercintanya, namun nampaknya kerinduan itu bagai sebuah Virus yang slalu saja membuatnya terinveksi dengan mudah, dia begitu merindukan suaminya, bukan kerinduan karena lama tak berjumpa..tentu tidak, karena dua hari adalah waktu yang singkat bukan? Yayayaya..bagi author 2 hari itu singkat, lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja bernama Lee SungMin ini eum? Entahlah…hanya dia sendiri yang merasakan..

Terkadang, kerinduan seseorang itu bukan karena kita tak berjumpa dengannya..karena bukan waktu yang mengukur kerinduan seseorang, tapi kerinduan itu adalah ketika apapun yang kamu lakukan, kamu berharap dia ada disampingmu.. orang yang begitu kau cintai, sedetikpun, kau pasti akan menikmati bagaimana rasanya getaran halus saat ia bersamamu bukan? Begitu pula ketika dia tak disampingmu..rasa itu menyebar dan membuat hatimu lemah dan merindukannya. Jalan satu-satunyanya adalah seperti yeoja manis pemilik bibir plum ini

"hikss…hikss..hiks…hiks.." cairan bening itu meliuk dipipi Chabynya, menetes membasahi baju longgar yang dipakainya, air mata mungkin adalah satu-satunya cara bagaimana rasa berbicara ketika bibir tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang telah membuat hatimu merana

"Kyuu…" hanya satu kata sendu itu yang keluar dari bibirnya

"Kyu..cepatlah pulang…"

;

;

;

;

;

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

ARRRGGGGHHHHHTT, ini melelahkan, bagaimana bisa selama 3 hari aku tak menyentuh Bunny montokku? Untung semua ini telah BERAKHIR! Syukurlah, aku sudah lelah meladeni berbagai macam godaan dari yeoja-yeoja tak tahu diri itu, pramugari sok kecantikan, bagaiman bisa mereka menggodaku padahal mereka sendiri tahu, bahwa aku BERISTERI,bagaima bisa mereka mengajakku untuk tidur bersama mereka? , harus kah aku menulis di keningku JUNIOR KU SUDAH ADA YANG PUNYA!Aigooo, mereka sungguh keterlaluan kalau aku memang harus melakukan itu, tapi..memang pesonaku tak tertandingi, Pilot muda yang handal..HAHAHAHAAHA, siapapun beruntung mendapatkan diriku, tampan, berbakat,kaya,baik hati, taat, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong..itu adalah segelintir hal-hal yang aku miliki.

Langkah kakiku, kini telah meninggalkan ruang ketua Pilot, yah..tadi aku baru saja minta izin Cuti, Isteri tercintaku sedang hamil, bagaiman bisa aku meninggalkannya? Paling tidak aku akan mencari teman untuknya selama aku tak berada disampingnya, dan sampai aku menemukan orang tersebut ,aku Libur~~~ kesempatan bersamanya terbuka semakin lebar, karena maskapai kami sedang membuka jalur pembelajaran bagi anak-anak penerbangan yang ingin menjajal menjadi pilot sungguhan, bisa dibilang mereka pilot cadangan, mungkin begitu.. untungnya, aku tak kebagian tugas mengajar mereka.

"aku sudah tak sabar menyentuhmu Minnie chagi" perasaanku rasanya berbunga-bunga membayangkan desahan demi dasahan yang keluar dari bibir plum miliknya, apalagi kalu membayangkan dia melakukan _Blow job_ untukku, aigooo rasanya _adik kecilku _ ini sedikit aku sadar dalam sudut ini, akulah namja paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki seorang isteri yang bohay, imut, menggemaskan dan slalu memiliki keterampilan yang tak terduga-duga.

"Kapten Cho!" langkah kakiku terhenti saat kusadari ada sebuah suara cempreng memanggilku dengan tidak etis, yeoja dengan seragam pramugari berwarna biru itu sedikit berlari kearahku, tubuhnya yang tak jauh beda dengan tiang listrik itu kini tepat berada dihadapanku " Wae Seohyun ssi? Anda mengganggu waktu luang saya" senyumannya yang tadi merekah sedikit memudar ketika mendengar kata-kataku, kulihat ia menjinjing sebuah tempat bekal makanan

"anu..anu..kapten Cho, kalau anda bersedia..tolong cicipi masakan saya, ini Kimchi yang saya buat untuk anda.." katanya sambil menyodorkannya padaku

"well, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memakannya, kau pikir aku tak memiliki persediaan Kimchi dirumah hah?" kata-kataku itu sontak membuat para pilot dan pramugari yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan kami, namja beristeri dengan pramugarinya, pasti mereka berpikir macam-macam, sebelum gossip-gosip tak bertanggung jawab itu menyebar, aku harus meninggalkannya._.LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK_

"Sudahlah, aku akan memakannya nanti..jauhi aku cepat," gumanku sarkatis sambil mengambil paksa bekal Kimchi ditangannya

Dengan Langkah cepat aku meninggalkan tubuhnya yang mematung ditempat itu, aku perkirakan, hatinya pasti melambung keangkasa, hah..dasar yeoja Babo..tak pernah sedikitpun aku berpikir untuk menikmati masakanmu, selain tak sesuai dengan selera, aku juga takut ia membumbuinya dengan mantera-mantera atau ilmu hitam lainnya, ini bukan KEPEDEAN lho, ini hanya mengantisipasi, kalau-kalau itu memang benar adanya, bisa-bisa FanFict ini berujung pada penyiksaan karakter pada Bunny Minne Sweety Honey ku, tentu aku dan author tidak tega melakukan itu, terlebih para reader yang kece namun ngehe…apakah kalian gak kasihan dengan kami kalau kami terpisahkan? Sudahlah..aku tahu kok, wajah tampanku dan keimutan isteriku tak mungkin membuat kalian tega menjadikan Kisah Cintaku berakhir Sad Ending..iyakan?iyakan?Iya Dong? XD

Tubuhku terhenti didepan mobil merahku, "Yeah._.Ferarri_ tercintaku, sudah lama kita tak bersentuhan ?"Gumanku sambil mengelus body mulus mobilku, kalau minie ming adalah isteri pertamaku, maka Ferrari adalah isteri ketigaku,hahahaha begitu banyak isterikah?heum jangan tanyakan yang kedua,tentu kalian sudah mengenal isteriku yang satu itu, isteri yang sempat membuatku hampir terbunuh oleh para Kyumin Shipper karena menyengsarakan isteri dunia akheratku Minnie Ming..oh, ayolah, _Min is the only one person who make me Horny_ benar bukan? PSP dan Ferrari hanyalah kenikmatan sesaatku saja

Ming adalah satu-satu hal didunia ini yang selalu membuatku terangsang bahkan disaat dia tak mencoba untuk merangsangku, lekuk tubuhnya yang sintal dan segala yang ada padanya seolah menuntunku pada jurang kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Come On baby, bawa aku pada Minnie Bunny ku" aku menjalankan isteri ketigaku(?) dan melesat meninggalkan bandara, tempat kerja sekaligus penjara yang membuatku harus merelakan waktu berhargaku menyentuh Minnie ming tercinta dirumah. Tanganku memencet tombol radio, dan ..

JRENG..JRENG… membahanalah sebuah lagu di telinga manis ku

"_Belah duren dimalam hari paling enak sama Sungminnie dibelai Kyu dibelai..aduhai enakan dibelai"_

eh? Itu beneran liriknya begitu? Author dan Kyuhyun pongo mendengarnya, entahlah..author pervert yang salah ketik atau memang liriknya begitu yang pasti itu membuatku sedikit merasa ganjil, selain itu,lagu selanjutnya jelas sekali menyindirku.

"_Lay..lay..lay..lay..lay..la..panggil aku sich jablay, Kuyu jarang pulang Minnie jarang dibelay"_

Nah lho? Apalagi itu? apakah sebuah halusinasi saja? Atau pendengaranku yang sedikit terinfeksi? ..Minnie? dan lagi? Kuyu? Sejak kapan namaku beralih menjadi semacam hewan yang dipelihara Yesung Hyung? CHAKKAMAN!Thor! Author! Jontor!Emang ada hewan bernama Kuyu?

_**Author:gak tahu, bukannya tadi elo yang ngomong**_

_**Kyu: Heh lu yang bikin skenario..gua mah cuma ngejalanin aja..gimana sich**_

_**Author: Au ah gelap #kembali ngegenjot Kwangmin(?) DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME**_

BEK TU SETORI

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

"kapan kau pulang Kyu? Aku sungguh merindukanmu..Uri aegya nakal sekali,sepertinya dia juga merindukanmu kyunnie" Gumanku sambil duduk ditepian jendela kamar, tanganku masih mengelus lembut perut buncitku

"Heum, salahku menikah dengan seorang pilot, tentu dia super sibuk…bahkan disaat aku hamil pun, dia sama sekali tak berada disisiku.." Aku menatap keluar dengan pandangan sedih, tanganku lalu menutup pintu jendela dan menyibak penutupnya agar semuanya tertutup dengan sempurna, tinggallah aku diruangan hampa ini menyendiri berteman aku bukan anak Yatim-Piatu, pasti kedua orangtuaku akan menemaniku disini saat ini, dan kalau Orangtua Kyuhyun tidak melarang pernikahan kami, tentulah Orangtuanya yang akan menggatikan Orangtuaku menjaga aku, dan calon kalau pembantu kami yang bernama bibi Rin itu tidak sedang bulan madu dengan suaminya, tentulah aku takkan kesepian.

"Heumm…nasib..nasib.." lirihku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku kekasur, menatap dingin ruang kosong disebelahku, menatapnya dengan intens seolah suami tercintaku ada disampingku, tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambutku ,lalu..ketika aku beranjak dalam dunia bawah sadarku, dengan tulus ia kecup keningku dan kedua kelopak mataku..sederhana, namun kesederhanaan itulah yang slalu membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya, My Evil nampyon yang slalu minta jatah tanpa mengetahui tempat dan suasana..Yah, dia memang selalu seenaknya,Namun itulah daya pikatnya, terlebih saat melihatnya cemburu..Aigooo, aku sangat menyukai itu

Otakku bekerja menerawang berbagai kenangan antara aku dan Kyunnieku, indah dan membahagiakan,namun adakalanya aku merasa sedih kalau mengingat Orangtuanya yang tak menyetujui pernikahan kami, salahkan aku..menantu yang tak memiliki kelebihan apapun, Kyuhyun yang seorang pilot dan aku seorang Tour Guide yang tak sengaja bertemu dan jatuh hati dengannya, simple bukan? Tapi,cinta kami takkan se-simple itu, banyak pengorbanan yang Kyuhyun lakukan untukku..namun, aku hanya seperti beruntung bukan hidupku? Ya,Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya, seperti saat ini..disaat aku Hamil, aku harus sendiri tanpa Kyunnie disisiku, ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi hidup berumah tangga dengan seorang pilot.

"MING..CHAGI…."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku terlalu mencintai suamiku itu, sampai-sampai aku berhalusianasi.. tapi, suaranya begitu jelas..

"MING…CHAGIYA~~~ ?"

_**Ceklekkkkk**_

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarku, terpampanglah dengan jelas..namja yang kurindukan selama ini, namja yang sudah membuat hariku terasa sunyi,namja yang ingin sekali kupeluk,kucium dan kugerayangi tubuhnya(?)

"Kyu…"

"Kukira kau keluar chagi…" gumannya lalu ikut berbaring diranjang, tangannya mengelus lembut pipiku

"bukankah, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak keluar rumah"

"heum, kau penurut sekali chagiya..kalau kau mau keluar tentu boleh saja, asalkan bawa bibi Rin bersamamu araseo? Aku tak mau mengekangmu..lakukan yangmenyenangkan selama aku tak ada"

"tapi,bibi Rin sedang bulan madu, dan lagi.." aku bangkit dari kasur, tubuhku menuju balkon rumah

"dan lagi apa chagi eum?" tanya Kyunnie ketika aku duduk dikursi balkon

"akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau yang menemaniku Kyunnie…hikss..hiks…hiksss" Gumanku sambil terisak sesaat

"uljima chagiya~" dia kini tepat dihapdapanku, tubuhnya berjongkok dan tangan halusnya mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipiku

"uljima..jeongmal mianhae, aku tahu ini sulit, karena itu..aku sudah minta cuti, sampai aku menemukan pengganti untuk menemanimu, aku takkan masuk kerja dulu"

"jeongmalyo?"

"ne.." dia merengkuh tubuhku, hangat~~ kehangatan yang sempat hilang ini, sungguh kurindukan

"oia, aku membelikanmu jeruk, kau pasti menyukainya"

"ne, kau tahu saja aku ingin makan jeruk Kyunnie..sepertinya kontak batin kita begitu kuat"

"tentu saja…Jamsimanyo..aku ambilkan dulu jeruknya ne?"

"ne chagi…" dia tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku dibalkon, mataku kini beralih menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang diangkasa, begitu indah dan maha agung ciptaan Tuhan, aku bersyukur atas karunia yang telah yang baik dan juga kebahagian-kebahagiaan lainnya.._**Tuhan, Thank You for all**_

"Chagi~~ ini jeruknya" Kyuhyun telah berada disampingku sambil menjinjing sekeranjang jeruk,dan menaruhnya dimeja

"dimana kau membelinya?"

"oh, ini tadi tidak sengaja melihat seorang nenek tua dijalan yang menjual jeruk, daripada aku pulang dengan tangan kosong,lebih baik kubeli jeruknya untukmu"

CHUU~~~~

Aku mengecup pipi Kyunnie dengan lembut

"nae nampyon neomu daebak, saranghae..aku adalah fansmu" aku tersenyum menatapnya, kekekekek XD lihatlah rona merah dipipinya, sungguh lucunya suamiku ini, dia bahkan tak tampak seperti evil walaupun julukannya Evil Kyu ^^

"ayo dimakan jeruknya.." Ucapan Kyunnieku membuatku menatap ganas(?) pada jeruk dihadapanku, jarak kami yang ditutupi oleh meja rotan ini, membuat otak Pervertku bekerja, entah sejak kapan aku berpikiran pervert seperti ini, padahal yang kutahu aku adalah sipolos Ming yang tak pernah pervert(?)

"ne chagi~~"

Aku menambil satu buah jeruk, mengupasnya dan dengan perlahan memakannya..keningku mengernyit merasakan buah ini " huwekkk…rasanya asam Kyu"

"ah masa? Tadi sich nenek bilang ini jeruk madu, mana mungkin asam..lagipula kalaupun masam tak apalah, bukankah orang hamil itu suka yang asam-asam yah?"

"anio..aegyaku tak menyukainya, akupun tak menyukai yang asam-asam, aku kan suka yang manis-manis seperti Kyunnie"

Mueheheheheheheh, tawa nistaku dalam hati serasa tak terbendung, bisa juga aku menggombal, dia terlihat salah tingkah rona kepink-an jelas terpampang diwajahnya, tangan kanannya lalu meraih jeruk yang sudah kukupas, mencoba memalingkan pembicaraan eoh?

"heumm..ini manis Minnie ming..bagaimana bisa disebut asam?" gumannya setelah memakan jeruk itu

"sini coba..aku rasakan lagi" dia menyodorkan Jeruk itu padaku, aku memakannya dan..

"Asam Kyunnie.." lirihku sambil mengernyitkan keningku dan mempoutikan bibirku agar dia menyadari apa yang aku rasakan

"tapi ini manis Minnie Ming"

"Coba Kyunnie rasakan sekali lagi, mungkin lidah Kyunnie bermasalah" Gumanku sambil menatapnya dengan Intens, yang disuruh terlihat Pongo dan menatapku tak percaya, untung aku punya jurus andalan ^^kekekekek XD ..dengan Aegyo yang aku miliki, dia pun akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil jeruk ditanganku dan kembali mencoba merasakn rasa jeruk itu, saat mulutnya mencoba memakan jeruk itu

CHuuuuuuuuuu~~~

Bibirku dan bibirnya beradu, lidah kami saling bersilat didalam mulut kami, kumiringkan wajahku agar membuatnya lebih leluasa merasakan bibirku

'_rasa jeruk' _

Ciuman panas ini nampaknya akn terus berlangsung, karena aegyaku sepertinya yang menginginkan ini..dasar Aegya pervert! Kau membuat Eommamu seperti ini

**SRETTTTT**

Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong lembut tubuhku, matanya menatapku tidak percaya "kau mempermainkanku chagiya~~"

" memang benar kata pepatah, malaikat selalu bisa membuat apapun terlihat indah dan berbeda dari kenyataannya, jeruk asam yang tadi kumakan jadi begitu manis ketika ada dibibir Kyunnie, aigoo..tuhan sungguh baik padaku,mengirimkan satu malaikatnya untuk menemaiku" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyunnie,aku malah membuatnya tersipu

entah sejak kapan dia jadi pemalu begitu? Dan juga,sejak kapan aku menjadi penggombal seperti ini? Apakah karena Author ingin merubah image ku dan Kyunnie? Entahlah..hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu

" kau menggodaku Minnieming"

"tidak Kyunnie, aku serius" tanganku mengambil satu buah jeruk lagi, mengupasnya dan memakannya

CHUPPPPPPPPPP

Tuh kan, sudah kubilang ciuman ini takkan berahir begitu saja, pasti aka nada permainan _**INI DAN ITU **_. bibirnya dengan ganas melahap bibir sexyku,melumat bibir atasku dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku hingga lidahnya memasuki ruang hangat mulutku

"Kita Lanjut didalam ne? Para readers sedang asik menonton kita… aku tak mau tubuh mulusmu ditonton oleh para readers yadong itu" Guman Kyuhnnie sambil melirik kerumunan orang yang sedang menantikan Kami NC-an

"Ne, baiklah..lakukan yang Kyunnie inginkan"

Setelah itu Kyunnie menggendongku ala Bride Style dan menutup semua celah agar tak ada yang mengintip, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, tentu semuanya tahu kan? Yasudah cukup sekian cerita ini, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf #PLAKKKK GAJE

FIN

**Muehehehehe XD cerita gaje kah? Entahlah..REVIEW SAJA NE?#PUPPY EYES**

**REVIEW..REVIEW..NO SIDERS^^**


End file.
